Switched
by child-of-the-owl
Summary: Princess Akiya and her maid, Izumi are bored with life. So they decided to switch. *Kouzumi in later chapters*
1. Default Chapter

Switched  
  
By Akira Akimoto  
  
Akira: Hi, this is my first fan fic. Please don't be harsh! I worked hard on this story. Don't send a flame to spoil it! And please, please review! Pweez? ^_6  
  
Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. I don't own digimon for god's sake. There. It's good for the whole story. Unless there's a rule that I have to do it for every chapter. And . . no, Akiya and Hope do not belong to me. They belong to Akiya Arimoto, since I stole her ideas.  
  
Akiya: Ahem! That's why you had my notebook! Story-stealer! Your stories are short, but they stink like chicken poop!  
  
Akira: *sweatdrops* See what I mean?  
  
Akiya: And you're also stealing part of my name! You're a thief! Come back here with my notebook!  
  
Akira: *running away* Wahhh!  
Chapter One: Default Chapter  
"There." Izumi placed the last strand of hair in place and stood up. "You look beautiful."  
Princess Akiya raised and eyebrow. "Yeah right. You're just saying that, Izumi."  
"No, Akiya, I mean it." So Akiya looked up.  
Izumi's and Akiya's reflection looked at one another. Akiya always marveled at how close they resembled each other.  
They both had blond hair, blue-green eyes, and the same height. But Akiya had a broader face, and Izumi looked prettier.  
She scowled. "I don't get the point of meeting suitors when I could use the time to practice with my sword. I mean, they're all just money-greedy pigs. And they just carry a sword around, and they can't even do magic."  
Izumi pointed out, "But you can't either. Do magic, I mean."  
Akiya turned to her. "Can't you be me? Please?"  
She put puppy eyes on. Izumi rolled her eyes. "You know that wouldn't work on me 'cause I know how to do that too."  
Akiya pouted. "Who's the suitor now?" she asked warily.  
  
"A Prince Kouji or something from the Minamoto kingdom." Izumi replied.  
  
Akiya groaned. "He sounds BORING." Izumi secretly smiled. Akiya stood up.  
  
Izumi said, "Good luck to you. And please, DON'T make faces at him. He'll wonder if you've eaten something that doesn't agree with your stomach or something."  
Akiya pondered her advice. Hmmm, maybe just this once, she thought walking out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*6_6~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Since Akiya was meeting a suitor, Izumi had the whole day off. She was wandering through one of the nearby village, gazing longingly at some groups of girls chattering away.  
  
For some reason, Izumi didn't have any friends. People were driven away and were made very uncomfortable when she didn't talk for long periods of time.  
She was hiding from a particular group who rejected her when someone bumped into her. "Watch where you're going," she growled, without turning around, thinking it was a girl.  
But as we walked, she heard a boy's voice commenting, "We better stay away from her. Come on." Izumi showed no emotions on her face. Inside, she was crying.  
I'll never make friends this way, she thought. But I have Akiya. That's enough. Akiya was like a real sister to her. They shared many secrets that they didn't tell others.  
But Akiya also had Hope, her older sister who taught Izumi and Akiya how to handle a sword. But she had disappeared. Hmm, she thought. Without Hope, we couldn't practice because the queen forbade it.  
She walked back to the castle. I'll just see how Akiya is doing, she decided.  
~*~*~*~*~*6_6~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
For once, Akiya wasn't bored. But at first, she was. Prince Kouji was a tall, blue-eyed, blue haired boy who did not talk much.  
He was almost silent at the dinner table, unlike the last suitors who had come for her hand. The other suitors talked almost all the time to her. They informed her of their feats, their childhood, and of their kingdom.  
They boasted that they could handle a dragon if neccessary. Yeah, right, Akiya had thought. I bet most of them are fake.  
  
But for once, Akiya felt uncomfortable. Then they were left alone. "Hey, umm, do you know how to handle a sword?" Akiya asked, at last breaking the silence, knowing the answer already.  
He looked at her. "Yes, I do, " he said finally. "Would you care to have a match against me just this once? I need practice," said Akiya, really uncomfortable at his scrutiny.  
Kouji looked surprised, but finally, he replied, "But I didn't know that princesses can fight."  
Akiya mumbled, "It's okay." It was barely audible. She stood up.  
"Goodbye," she called over her shoulder.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*6_6*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Akiya walked back to her bedroom.  
"So how did it go?" Izumi said. "Dunno, but the that prince Kouji barely talked, and he was almost silent during dinner."  
Izumi thought, well, well. Finally. ^_^  
"Hmm. . ." she said. Akiya quickly looked up. "Don't you dare!" she cried.  
"He's too quiet for my taste!" She quickly regretted her words. Izumi face went from suppressed laughter to a mask of secrecy.  
"I . . .I didn't mean you," Akiya cried. Izumi looked away. "It's okay," Izumi whispered. "Everyone makes that mistake sometimes."  
"Hey, I know," Akiya started, perking up. She got a manical glint in her eye. "We'll switch places tomorrow. I wanna see your reaction with the prince. No aguments," she continued as Izumi opened her mouth to speak.  
Hehe, Akiya silently cackled. Kouji kinda reminded me of Izumi. They're so alike . . . I'll just put them together and find out. She pictured Izumi's face when she found out. She won't, Akiya thought. I'll make sure of that.  
The real Izumi saw the gleam and cried in her head, Oh no.  
Akiya: I know there's no Kouzumi yet, but the plot's thickening. No, there is no yuri in here, so Akiya and Izumi are definitly not ending up together. They're just acting like two sisters. If you flame me for no Kouzumi, or no apparent reason, I'll embarrass you. This is my first fic, so no flames, only good comments! Grazie! Arriverderci!~  
See that blue button? Please click it. 


	2. Destinies changed? Not really

Switched  
By Akira Akimoto AKA child_of_the_owl  
Akira: Hello there. Err (Looks at reviews) there were seven reviews. Seven. Seven! (jumps up and down) Thanks, you guys! I'll do the thanking at the end of this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Right, Ainoko?  
Ainoko: Meow.  
Chapter Two: Destinies changed? Not really.  
Izumi was walking around the castle when someone grabbed her from behind. It was Akiya. She quickly grabbed Izumi's hand and dragged her to her room. As soon as she got there, Akiya thrust a purple shirt and a pair of breeches to her.  
"Put this on," she hissed. Izumi had no idea what was going on, and so she complied.  
"Didja hear?" Akiya whispered. "Hope's home!"  
Izumi gasped, "Really?" She hugged her.  
"Our lessons are scedeuled today!" she cried.  
"Go downstairs in the courtyard and wait. I'll be right down." So Izumi rushed downstairs.  
"You forgot your sword!" Akiya cried down. When Izumi was gone, Akiya pretended to cackle. Evil, evil me, she thought. Let the games begin!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Izumi was seen in the courtyard 10 minutes later. After waiting 15 minutes, she fidgeted and decided to practice. After so many months, she had needed the practice. Now, her body slipped into the practice stances that Hope had taught her and Akiya. Hope's back, she thought to herself. Now I'm not alone anymore. She practiced her parries, thrusts, all the while testing the weight of the sword in her hand.  
Finally, she stopped. Smeone behind her started clapping. Izumi whipped around, thinking it was Hope. Instead, it was a blue-haired, blue-eyed boy. She gaped.  
"Who the heck are YOU?" she asked angrily.  
The person raised his eyebrow. "My, my. I'm disappointed. You forgot me already?" he said sarcastically.  
I'm's supposed to know him? she thought, sweatdropping. Then sudden realization dawned to her. OMG!! I got tricked! Hope's not coming! And neither's Akiya, she thought. That little witch!  
The prince said no comment if he suddenly saw the princess's face turn bright red. "I see you haven't been joking about knowing how to handle a sword," he went on. Izumi perked up. Is that a compliment? she thought.  
"So I would declare a match against you. It would be fought until one person is down for a count of 3. Or death." Izumi's gasp of indigation went unheard.  
"So, do you agree?" he said, smirking at her. A long silence ensued.  
Then, "I accept."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Since Akiya had nothing else to do, she decided to spend the day at the nearby village. As she wandered around in Izumi's clothes, she was amazed at how a village could come alive and bustling at the start of morning. Since she had never ventured out from the castle, she was new here. When a storyteller came, she and little children flocked around him.  
One of the girls cried, "Tell us the story of the lost princess please!"  
One of the boys cried, "Yes! Yes! Please do!"  
So he proceded. "Long, long ago, when you children (he glanced at them) wee wee little angels in heaven, a queen was supposed to bone two babe girls. Now, this goes back about 17 years ago. The two girls were born, but 1 hour later, one of then disappeared. They say that there was only one girl, one princess. It was told to everyone else that she had died. Yet no one grieved her death. You see, there was a prophecy. Twins are bad luck for the kingdom. If one of them dies, the other one would live a better life. Now, that is disproved by many nobles, and the idea was discarded. It is actually quite the opposite. But you know what I think? (He winked at Akiya as the little children cried, "What?") I think they are lying. An evil person must've kidnapped the babe and brought up as her own. We might see her in the near future attacking the realm."  
The children gasped in horror. "But, well, maybe she won't appear. We may never know what happened. There might be no lost princess. Now, I'm done for the day."  
It was only mid-morning. The distressed children gave more coins for him to continue. Akiya, uninterested, wandered to a deserted stall. Then, someone bumped into her.  
"Huh?" she looked down. A cowering boy lay before her.  
"Please don't yell at me, " he pleaded. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" She smiled down at the boy.  
"I'll do no such thing," she declared as she helped the boy up.  
"Tomoki? Tomoki? Oh, there you are!" A boy of about 18 ran up to them. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. Akiya thought he looked familiar, but the feeling was quickly gone. Hmmm, he must have been one of the servants, she thought, dismissing it.  
The older boy finally looked up from scolding the younger boy. He stared at her, before stammering, "Ah, we better go." Akiya cocked her head, not understanding.  
"Go where?" she asked.  
"Ummm... to the village," he stammered.  
"But this is the village."  
"Uhh, well, back home. Come on Tomoki, " he said to the little boy. When they were almost out of sight, Tomoki asked, "Takuya, you're sure acting weird. Are you okay?" Akiya stifled a giggle.  
I better go back to the castle, she decided. But when she turned around, she saw a group of boys in front of her, and they didn't look friendly. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*Takuya's POV*~  
I left the irl there, taking Tomoki with me. I knew who she was because I saw her yesterday. But why was she here? I didn't get it. Then something hit me. I just left a defenseless girl in a gang's turf. UH OH. Stupid Takuya. Why don't you ever think straight for once?  
Then, a plan began forming in my mind. I explained my plan to Tomoki, and he complied. My plan was to have Tomoki distract the gang while I walk in and um... save the girl. I thought it was really brave of Tomoki to agree to my plan. It was kinda risky, though. If they recognize us. . . Well, I was in for a surprise.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Suddenly, Tomoki rushed out of nowhere. "Wahh!!!!" he cried. "Why did you leave me with him? I hate him!"  
Akiya knelt down. "Oh, you poor thing, " she cooed, "What did Takuya do to you?"  
Then Takuya appeared. "I've been looking all over for you!" he cried.  
Her "You were?" was drowned out by his comment to the gang. "Oh, sorry, thank you for taking care of my sister for me! Goodbye!"  
"SISTER?!" Akiya cried out. WHAT?! she thought. He hustled Akiya and Tomoki away. The gang stood befuddled. Then, "After them!" was heard. They had his in a crowded allayway until they past. Then Akiya turned to Takuya.  
"Now what did you do that for?" she cried. "I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm a woman warriro!" She shot a galre at him. "Next time, mind your own business!" she yelled. Then she stood up and walked away. All the noise had alerted the gang to Takuya's hideout.  
"That was your sister?" the leader asked, "She's your sister as much as I'm the Easter Bunny!" She traded glances with the others. All of them started cracking their knuckles. Takuya gulped. I'm in deep, deep shit, he thought.  
Akira: Mwahahahahaha! Takuya's gonna get beat up! Tee hee! Or is he? But what's gonna happen between Izumi and Kouji? Are they really gonna kill each other? Hey, you should really read Tamora Pierce! She's my fav author, and the idea of this story came form her books! It's about lady knights . . .blah . .blah . . Who'sgonna win? Oh, yeah, your reviews!  
Thanks to all those who reviewed . . .except . . . .Kouji M.  
Akiya: I think I made it clear that (looks at the summary of Switched) there would be Kouzumi in later chapters. Yes, and also, I made it clear on the bottom of my first chap, it says 'I know there's no Kouzumi yet, but the plot's thickening.' You have no reason to flame me and it made me embarrass you. You should read everything before making a comment on something you only read like, a few words about. Ahh... yes..Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady. I appreciate you giving me the pros and cons. Your review was a constructive critism one. I thank you for that. AznGurl, I hope you like my chapter. Uh . . . are you all usinf my story to kill each toher? *sweatdrops* I know the reason I got all those reviews is because of some disagreeing between some . . . .people. But anyways, I thank you for all your reviews, and I hope that you would continue enjoying my story. Thank you! Ja ne!  
* If this version of the new chapter has no spaces between the paragraphs, do not blame me. It's the fanfiction.net loading, 'cuz there are 20 spaces between each line. o.0 Yeah, a lot. If this doesn't work, blame fanfiction. NOT ME. And the same thing if the spaces are like, very long. Thanx. ^.^ 


End file.
